Waiting
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: This is a true story about the author. Felicia Heartfilia is Lucy's daughter. These are true events that happened to the author, and decided to write it and put her characteristics as Felicia. (Yes, these events happened to me.)


**This is based story on true events about a young girl who experienced her first love at sight. By the way, the characters names were picked by their first names.**  
**Real events happening to the author Felicia Heartfilia**.

First day of school. It was okay, but our teacher seemed kind of, grouchy but honest. She made us have tables, and not desks. Though, the other classes had desks. It didn't really bother me but other kids who had desks called our class "kids". I didn't really get it, but that's how we were treated by the kids.  
I had noticed a boy who sat at a certain angle from me. His name was Kyle. He always made me laugh and yell, but in a certain way he made me happy. I hadn't noticed that I completely fell in love with him. He was any other boy that I don't talk much too. But there was one boy who was in love with me and his name was Matt. Everyone in the class knew. I sigh when they talk about him.  
Days past. It was 2 week before the last day of school, when I decided to go out with Matt, the one who liked me.  
It was the next school year and I was in the same class as Matt, but I was separated by Kyle. I dated Matt, but I told my friends I felt safe with Matt. I then thought about Kyle, the guy who made me smile. I then started talking to him. Somehow I texted him all the time, and Matt and I broke up. During Christmas Eve, he asked me out. I was so happy, I could just kiss him. The next day, he said if we could break up. I didn't really care but my feelings grew more and more. He then asked me for a chance again, and I said yes. I was glad to see him again at school. We dated, but I was complaining too much to him. If I was angry, I'd talk like a bitch. And, when I was depressed, I talked about how sad I was. I did a lot of mistakes; I poured milk on his jacket, I put carrots in his hair, I treated him so badly, though I couldn't lose him. He said for us to break up but then he asked me for a chance again. Then one of my friends who backstabbed me, lied to Kyle that I liked his friend, Kory. I hated Kory, and the rumor spread. Kyle then believed my friend's lie, and he yelled at me when he texted me. I was going to backstab everyone else, and no one even cared. Only one person who did, my friend Hannah. She believed in confidence, and she couraged me towards everything. She was my friend since 2nd grade. She had heard, and she was dating Kory by the way. I told everyone in my class, about Kyle who backstabbed me. Mostly my guy friends ganged on him for not trusting me. I wanted to run away from everything. I wanted someone to help me, instead of just standing there. I completely lost my mind.  
At lunch, I didn't sit next to my friends in class. And Hannah was in my brothers class, so I couldn't talk to her. I only ate a couple of bits of my food, and thought and thought. Depression, madness, and agony. Though, I was going to never ever trust him ever again. And something happened after lunch.  
Kory came up to me. "Kyle says sorry and wants to apologize. He says give him one more chance."  
I stare at him, and everyone in my class stares at me, asking questions. "Are you going to say yes?" they asked. Some asked, "He's giving you one more chance?" I look at everyone completely confused.  
Kory waits for my answer. "So, what are you going to say? Yes or no?"  
I sigh, and say yes. I hate how we were on and off. But if there was one more break up, I would say no. I smiled and l nodded. "Yes, just one more chance. But you promise?"  
Kory went back to tell my answer. Kyle smiled with relief, that's for sure.  
After school, he texted me all night. I was glad he stayed up for me.  
The last day of school, he spent a lot of time with me. He kissed me. But just not any kiss, a unique, deep feeling. I was so happy, but when summer time came, I lost a lot of experience. I felt lonely I thought that Kyle was going to leave me. I always waited, and never thought or spoke about him. I always thought a lot about him. But now, I can't remember if I loved him more than love.

**Yep, true story about me.. and btw give me reviews, or if you'd like me to edit tell me.. thx for readin ;)**

**And, I have no idea why, but i couldn't find any category for my story so I something that fits my story ^^; Sorry!**


End file.
